Open Season 4
by TheIceAgeMan77342
Summary: My first ever OS project, it follows the story of Boog and Ursa's adopted son, Raymond who searches for his actual parents.
1. 1: A Life Changed

**I do not own Open Season (Sony Pictures Animation) I only own my OC's.**

 **Open Season 4**

 **Chapter 1: A Life Changed**

Hey, my name is Ray. Short for Raymond. I live a…perfectly normal life. For a grizzly, that is. I had a mother and father, Boog & Ursa, who I loved very much. I had a best friend, the coolest guy I've ever met, Elvis. Elvis was a deer, who had blonde hair, much like his father, Elliott. He had 2 older sisters, twins Gisela & Giselita, and a mother, Giselle. Now, why would a grizzly and a deer be friends, let alone best friends…Kind of runs in the family.

Elvis, E as I nicknamed him, was waiting for me outside of my cave.

 **Elvis:** Come ON, dude! Every day, you get pokey!

 **Ray:** Sorry, dude! I'll be right out!

I came out of the cave, joining E, proceeding in a secret handshake.

We decided to head to our "hideout" which was at the edge of the forest. We didn't do much there. It was just away for us teens to get away from the world.

Elvis and I were both 13, so we had a few…boy problems. One, we both liked a girl. Me? Her name is Ann, and she is the sweetest, prettiest, most caring grizzly in the entire world. Elvis like this female deer named Amy, who had blonde hair like him. Like Ann, Amy was nice, and caring. She actually had a little brother, Lyle. Now being boys, we are prone to getting nervous around girls. So they have no idea that we like them AT ALL! I mean, they see us look at them, before we get nervous and look away, but that's pretty much it. Another problem, and I'm pretty sure this is JUST me, but I think I'm going through puberty…Oh, nothing dirty or anything, I am a bear, not a man. But I sweat around girls, my voice cracks. Yeah, I'm going through SOMETHING. Not sure if it's called puberty for grizzly's, but eh. Elvis seems fine, I mean he's a wuss around girls anyways, and his voice is fine, only occasionally cracking.

 **Elvis:** Dude, I'm getting bored here. Wanna go to my place?

 **Ray:** Yeah, sure.

So, we left the hideout, as we passed by Ann & Amy.

 **Ann:** So let me tell you about this boy.

 **Amy:** No way. A boy?

 **Ann:** Yeah, he might be a year younger than me…I constantly catch him staring at me. I think his names Raymond.

I tried to avoid eye contact. Seems like it worked, considering the fact that Ann didn't even notice me.

 **Amy:** That's so funny! There's this boy who keeps staring at ME! That Elvis boy.

Elvis had been sweating up a storm. This immediately caught not only Amy's attention but…Ann's attention.

 **Amy:** Oh my gosh, there he is!

 **Elvis:** H-H-Hi A-A-Amy…H-H-H-ow are you?

 **Amy:** I can't believe you know my name. We never talk!

Ann had just looked at me. Not much else.

Elvis had grabbed my arm, and pulled me away from the two girls.

 **Elvis:** W-W-Well…W-W-We gotta get g-g-going! C'mon Ray!

 **Ray:** (Whispering to Elvis) You're such a wuss.

 **Elvis:** Shut up! You didn't even talk to Ann!

 **Ray:** Quite true.

So, Elvis and I walked on a ways to his place.

When we reached there, Gisela & Giselita greeted us, saying that their mom was not home, neither was their dad.

 **Elvis:** That's…weird. At least dad should've been home…Ah, he's probably talking to an old friend of his.

I then saw where the sun was, and realized I couldn't stay long.

 **Ray:** Sorry to crash the party, but my parents will kill me if I'm not home by sundown. See ya, E!

We proceed in our secret handshake, as I head home. Once I get there, I am greeted by my mother, Ursa. Then I'm greeted by my father, Boog.

 **Boog:** Hey, what up Ray-Dog?

 **Ray:** Hey dad…Oh! Dad. I have a question.

 **Boog:** Oh, I knew we were gonna have this talk sometime soon.

 **Ray:** WOAH! Dad. It's about a girl. NOT that.

 **Boog:** Aren't girls and…that related?

 **Ray:** NO! Listen, mom already gave me that talk. I like this girl, Ann, and I was contemplating whether or not I should ask her out…

 **Boog:** (Putting a hand on my shoulder) Listen, son. If you have feelings for a girl, you gotta let her know.

 **Ray:** Got it! Thanks dad!

I went to my bed, and got in.

 **ELVIS POV**

Mom nor dad came home that night. I was pondering whether I should go to bed or wait for them.

 **Gisela:** I think it's best we go to bed. Dad should be home soon.

 **Elvis:** Still, I don't.

 **Giselita:** Elvis, just go to bed. They'll be home soon.

 **Elvis:** Alright…

So, I went to bed, thinking of all the possibilities of where my parents are…One scared me.

It was one where I thought a hunter got them. But it wasn't open season yet, so it that was eliminated.

I slowly drifted off into dreamworld…

 **RAY POV**

My parents thought I was asleep…I wish I was.

My mom went over to make sure I was asleep. I simply closed my eyes, giving off the illusion that I was asleep.

 **Ursa:** How are we going to tell him, Boog?

 **Boog:** He needs to know, babe.

Know what? What did I not know?

 **Ursa:** I just don't think it's okay for us to straight up tell him he's adopted.

My perfect life, my perfect world, everything stopped at that simple statement. There was no way!

 **Boog:** He knows how to take things with a pinch of salt, hon. We'll tell him tomorrow…Let's go to bed.

 **Ursa:** Ok…

Such, my "mom" & "dad" went to bed. I waited for an hour, to make sure they were asleep. I quietly packed my things in a small bag my "dad" used to carry around, and I left the cave. I left my "parents", I left Elvis, I left my crush, all behind. If I'm adopted, there's a chance that maybe, just maybe…My real parents are out there…

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **ELVIS POV**

I went over to Ray's cave, and knocked on the rock wall before coming in. There, Uncle Boog & Aunt Ursa had been frantically searching the entire cave.

 **Elvis:** Uhhh…Uncle Boog?

Uncle Boog noticed me, and came up to me.

 **Boog:** Elvis! Raymond is GONE!

I had gasped at the statement. Gone? Like…He wasn't there?

 **Elvis:** W-What?

 **Ursa:** Oh my god…I bet he heard us say he was…adopted…

Aunt Ursa had burst into tears. My best friend…Gone? First my parents (who still didn't come home last night) now Ray? What was going on?

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Open Season 4. I can't wait to see where this story goes from here!**

 **See ya soon!**


	2. 2: Meeting Tyler

**I do not own Open Season (Sony Pictures Animation) I only own OC's.**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting Tyler**

I kept walking down the trail, contemplating everything. Contemplating my entire life.

 **Raymond:** If they weren't my parents, why would they hide that from me? 13 years, I thought they were my parents…

I sighed, and realized it was getting dark. I decided to find a place to rest.

A few more minutes of walking found me a large tree. I put my stuff down, and slowly fell asleep…

 **Elvis POV**

I couldn't believe it. My only true friend is now gone. He could be dead for all I know…

 **Giselita:** Elvis, I'm sure he'll come to his senses and realize his life was fine. He'll come back.

 **Elvis:** He isn't like that, sis! He might be my best friend, but even I'll admit he's ignorant. He's determined, and won't come back until he finds his real parents!

 **Gisela:** Elvis, you need to calm down…

 **Elvis:** Calm…DOWN?! Do you guys understand what is going through my head?! All the different scenarios! All the equations! All the pain!

That's when I realized that my sisters were of no help to me.

 **Elvis:** I got it…I'll look for him myself!

 **Giselita:** Are you CRAZY?!

 **Gisela:** You'll die!

I didn't stop walking away. They couldn't stop me.

 **Elvis:** You're welcome to come along, ya know…

 **Gisela:** We're not falling for that…

 **Giselita:** We're not stupid!

I just kept walking and walking…

 **Gisela:** …He'll probably die alone. We should go with him.

 **Giselita:** Yeah, that's what good siblings do…

 **Elvis:** (Singsong) Tick Tock…

 **Gisela:** We're coming!

They then ran to catch up to me.

 **Elvis:** Knew you'd come to your' senses.

 **Gisela:** Shut up.

 **RAYMOND POV**

I awoke the next morning to an adult grizzly looking down on me.

 **?:** Oh! Did you finally decide to wake up…trespasser?!

THAT woke me up alright.

 **Raymond:** OH! Am, uh…Am I in YOUR territory? I am SO. So sorry! I'll just lea-

 **?:** HO! Are you crazy, kid? I don't just let trespassers go off with a warning. Do you know who I am?

 **Raymond:** Uh…

 **Ulysses:** I'm Ulysses! The most feared grizzly in all of the forest!

 **Raymond:** Have you ever me a guy named Boog?

 **Ulysses:** No, and he doesn't sound like he'd stand a chance against me!

I then ran off, and ran fast, knowing that this Ulysses guy was going to be right on my tail.

I ran as fast as I could, hoping I would lose him. That's when I ran into this deer. I was hoping it was Elvis, but it was an older deer with brown hair.

 **Deer:** Are you running from Ulysses?

 **Raymond:** How'd you know?!

The deer just looked on.

 **Deer:** I'll tell you in a little bit. Just hop on!

The deer then allowed me to hop on his back, as he started to run.

 **ELVIS POV**

We haven't even been walking for 15 minutes, and my sisters were already complaining.

 **Gisela:** My hooves hurt…

 **Giselita:** I'm thirsty…

 **Elvis:** Oh come on, guys! It's been a few minutes!

We kept walking until we were stopped by a feminine voice.

 **Amy:** Um, Elvis?

I turned around, and saw Amy & Ann. My nice and calm attitude turned into a whirlwind of love.

 **Elvis:** OH! Uh, H-H-Hey! Amy!

 **Ann:** We heard what happened with Ray…We want to help.

 **Gisela:** That's awesome! The more the merrier!

 **Elvis:** Y-y-y-y-YEAH! G-Great!

 **Amy:** (To the twins) Does he always stutter like that?

 **Giselita:** (To Amy) Let me talk to him. (To Elvis) What is the MATTER with you?!

 **Elvis:** (Whispering) I. Have. A…..CRUSH….On Amy…

 **Gisela:** Really? That's cute.

 **Elvis:** Please don't say anything…

 **The Twins:** We won't.

And then, we all went to look for Raymond.

 **Raymond POV**

Once he was sure we lost Ulysses, the deer slowed down, and let me get off of him.

 **Raymond:** Thanks for saving me, sir!

 **Deer:** Ay, the names Tyler. You don't have to call me sir.

 **Raymond:** Ok, Tyler. I have one question.

 **Tyler:** Ask away!

 **Raymond:** Do you know where I can find my parents?

Tyler looked at me confused, and then shocked.

 **Tyler:** You mean to tell ME…that YOU were ALONE when you went face to FACE!...WITH **ULYSSES the FLIPPIN BEAR?!**

I flinched a bit.

 **Raymond:** Is that bad?

 **Tyler:** I made it sound bad, but it's HORRIBLE! My…

He stopped suddenly.

 **Tyler:** My wife…Janie…She died because she tried going against Ulysses. In this land, Ulysses is the king of the jungle!

 **Raymond:** Wouldn't it be king of the FOREST? This IS the forest…

 **Tyler:** King of the Forest, whatever! I don't know where your parents are, kid. But it's suicide to go alone…I'll go with ya!

 **Raymond:** You sure?

 **Tyler:** Yeah! But first…what's your name? So I don't just call you Kid?

 **Raymond:** Raymond, but you can call me Ray.

 **Tyler:** Cool…I have a question for YOU now. Why does a bear like you not attack a deer like me?

 **Raymond:** I know a couple of deer who I'm good friend wi- OH CRAP!

 **Tyler:** WHAT?! Is it Ulysses?!

 **Raymond:** NO! M-My friends are probably worried about me! What if they followed me?! They are going to run into…

That was when both Tyler & I had that realization…

 **Raymond & Tyler: **ULYSSES!

 **ELVIS POV**

Man. My sisters weren't lying when They said they were tired. I was getting tired.

 **Amy:** Guys! There's a campfire! We should stop there! It IS getting dark…

I still can't get over how amazing Amy is. She's adventurous, free-spirited, and just…awesome! Not to mention how pretty she is…I'm gonna make myself get nervous.

We all go to the campfire. No humans…Weird.

 **Ann:** So…Elvis. What's the best thing about Ray?

I look over at Ann. She's into Ray. I can tell.

 **Elvis:** Well…He's very nice.

 **Ann:** Is that it?

I know how much Ray wants Ann to be his girlfriend, so I start making up lies, obviously.

 **Elvis:** He's a good singer. You know that one song? Hit the Road Jack? Ray Charles? He sings it all the time.

 **Ann:** Really?

 **Elvis:** And…he's a great dancer!

 **Ann:** Let me guess…He dances to Hit the Road Jack?

 **Elvis:** Precisely!

 **Amy:** …Elvis?

Well, shoot. My calm attitude went out the window fast.

 **Elvis:** Y-Yeah?

 **Amy:** I know you like me.

Phew! What a relief.

 **Amy:** I recently broke up with my other boyfriend, Damien.

EVEN BETTER!

 **Amy:** Ya know…I know you are probably stressed about Ray…

 **Elvis:** Yeah…I kind of am.

 **Amy:** We'll find him.

 **Elvis:** I hope…

 **Giselita:** Well, now that he spilled the beans, we knew first, so HA!

We all laugh. Humor. That's what will get us through this little escapade.

 **Elvis:** I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm beat.

We all agree to go to bed. We're gonna need a LOT of energy for tomorrow.

 **Author's Note: First of all, I'm sorry I've been off of FF for so long. I've just had a lot of things going on, but my 2** **nd** **chapter of Open Season 4 (Which I originally posted back in February) is now here! And trust many more chapters in the near future!**

 **That is all! See you soon!**


	3. 3: The Run-In

**I do NOT own Open Season (Sony Pictures Animation) I only own my OC's.**

 **Chapter 3: The Run-In**

 **ELVIS POV**

I woke up around 8:00, and instantly woke everyone else up. We couldn't lose a second of daylight.

 **Elvis:** Let's hurry up, guys! Ray needs us!

After everyone woke up, it was time to head out.

We walked a couple miles before this grizzly stopped us.

 **Elvis:** Heyo! My name is Elvis! My friends and I are looking for a young grizzly, Raymond? He's looking for his parents, because my uncle Boog and Aunt Ursa aren't-

I looked at his face, which wasn't exactly friendly.

 **Elvis:** Are you Ok, sir?

 **Bear:** Oh. I know who that is. He's that little trespassing BRAT who was sleeping on MY tree! You're telling me you guys are friends with him?

 **Gisela:** So what if we are?

 **Giselita:** Why does it matter?

 **Ulysses:** Because of HIS mistake, I'm going to KILL ALL OF YOU! Teaches him a lesson for running from me, and teaches YOU a lesson for trespassing on MY property!

 **Ann:** Guys! We have to-

 **Elvis:** Stay and fight? Right on!

 **Ann:** That's NOT what I was gonna say!

I hadn't realized how big this guy was until he nearly clawed us.

 **Elvis:** Yep. We should run.

We all ran for the hills. This guy must REALLY hate visitors.

We had to run, or else we were all bear food.

 **RAYMOND POV**

Tyler & I walked several more miles before we reached a sort of Bear/Deer town. Man, Boog and Uncle Elliott would be in heaven right now.

 **Tyler:** I have to talk to someone really quick. Just keep a low profile. These people look friendly, but they all have some connection to Ulysses.

 **Raymond:** Got it!

Right when I said that…Someone just couldn't sit still.

 **Elvis:** HELP! THERES A GIANT FRIKIN BEAR CHASING – Oh hey, Ray – THERES A GIANT BE- RAY!

 **Raymond:** Elvis?

Gisela & Giselita also came running out of the trees.

 **Raymond:** The twins?

 **Elvis:** Wait just a second. We gotta hide.

Elvis pulls me into a bush. The girls get into the bush next to it.

 **Raymond:** Why are we hiding?

 **Elvis:** Didn't you hear me yelling? Some bear got mad at us and started chasing us. Ann & Amy got separated from us.

Ann? Ann wanted to help "rescue" me?

 **Elvis:** I hope they're OK…(Whispering) QUIET! Here he comes…

Raymond ran past the bushes. I remembered what Tyler said about the people in the town of Bear's and Deer: they all had a connection to Ulysses. This had me FREAKING. OUT. What if they ratted us out?

But they didn't. Thank you, lord.

We waited until Ulysses was out of sight, and then we came out of the bush hiding spots.

 **Elvis:** Alright! Let's head home.

 **Raymond:** What?

 **Elvis:** Well, you're not gonna find your parents at this rate. Best we jus-

 **Raymond:** I'm not going home now, E…

Elvis turned around to face me.

 **Elvis:** What?

 **Raymond:** I'm going to find my real parents one way or another, E.

 **Elvis:** I don't think you realize what's going on. Ray. Ann and Amy are missing. We have to find them before Ulysses does. Everyone back home misses you. Even Uncle Boog and Aunt Ursa.

 **Raymond:** You mean my FAKE parents?

 **Giselita:** They were just-

 **Raymond:** -Lying to me!

Giselita looks shocked at my sudden snappy tone.

 **Raymond:** I realize you guys are trying to help, but E? Girls? I NEED to-

 **Elvis:** YOU DON'T _NEED_ TO DO ANYTHING! WHAT YOU _NEED_ TO DO IS REALIZE THAT WE CAME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE TO GET YOU BACK! If THIS wasn't enough for you Ray, our parents are missing! Uncle Elliott? Aunt Giselle? Remember them? They haven't came back. We were hoping you'd come back home with us. But that's not going to happen…Is it?

 **Raymond:** …I guess not…

Elvis nods his head, mostly with anger.

 **Elvis:** You're not my friend…

I look at Elvis, shocked, but I understood.

Elvis, Gisela & Giselita all walked away.

 **Tyler:** Were your friends giving you trouble, kid?

I look back at Tyler, and then to my "friends" who were walking away.

 **Raymond:** They're not my friends anymore, Tyler…

 **Tyler:** Sorry to hear that…

 **Raymond:** Don't be…Not your fault…

 **ANN POV**

I felt like we were running for hours until we came to a stop.

 **Ann:** I feel like this isn't worth Ray anymore, Amy.

Amy looks up at me.

 **Amy:** Elvis cares a lot about him, Ann…

 **Ann:** I don't care about what Elvis cares about! I wanna go home. YOU can stay here but – AH!

Suddenly, some bear took me down.

 **Amy:** ANN! AH!

Another took Amy down.

 **Ann:** (Struggling) GAH! What…IS…THIS?

 **Ulysses:** Shut up, girl…

Crap…Is that the same bear.

 **Bear Henchman:** Paws behind the back!

 **Bear Henchman:** (To Amy) Same with your hooves!

We complied, as they forcefully tied our paws/hooves together with…Not zip-ties...Crap!

 **Ulysses:** Well well…What do we have here…A stupid deer's girlfriend…

Amy looked insulted.

 **Amy:** He is not stupid! …Also he's not my boyfriend!

 **Ulysses:** And the little brats sister!

 **Ann:** GIRLFRIEND you dingus!...Did I really just say that?

 **Ulysses:** Either way, you two are going to help me get my hands on the one…that got away…

 **Ann:** Piss off!

I spit in the grizzly's eye.

 **Ulysses:** …If you wish to stay alive…I wouldn't do that again…

I'm not gonna lie…That kinda scared me…

 **CLIFFHANGER! Yep, I'm (Sort of) good at that. Well, heres the 3** **rd** **chapter in Open Season 4! I'm glad I'm able to update this story again, since I published it in (I believe) February of 2019.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
